Mending
by ladyasile
Summary: Mikami Teru needs to be healed and a certain shinigami knows how. MikamixRyuk. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


**Mending**

* * *

A/N: Something for the MikamixRyukFC in Deviant Art. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

It had been hurtful. To see the God of the new world picking another to love and make love with was a shot through the heart. As much as Teru Mikami loved an worshiped someone like his God, he could not get over what he had seen. Both were kissing, right in front of him without caring who saw them. It wasn't something that could leave his mind now.

Hence he found himself in his home, alone. It felt eerie to be there, leaving him alone to drift his thoughts back on what he had seen. Mikami closed his eyes and forced himself to get up from his bed. He walked to the kitchen, grabbed something to drink, and went to sit in the living room. The clock's ticking was the sole sound that accompanied him now.

Every time forty-five seconds passed, he would take a small swig from the drink before placing it back on the low wooden table in front of him. All the curtains were closed, so no light got through them. Sighing, he began to lay down on the sofa he had picked to sit on. There was a book, he noticed as his head touched the cushion. With little interest, he picked it up and began reading it.

It should've seemed odd that he left a book out of its place, but it didn't once he read what it was about. Now he knew that he hadn't left it there. Recalling the list of people who had ever come into his home, he was able to figure out who it had been.

"Ryuk," he muttered. Mikami lifted himself up and walked to the refrigerator. He opened it, looked around, and closed it. "He ate two apples," he said. A smile formed on his lips at the image of Ryuk eating apples. The Shinigami was anything but strange to him. Ryuk had an addiction to apples, just as he had an addiction for many things. The dark-clad Shinigami often hovered above or behind him every time he visited his God. It never made him feel uneasy. In fact, he felt honored to have captured Ryuk's attention.

Mikami found himself becoming aroused by his thoughts. There was nor reason he should be, but it didn't matter to him at the moment. After removing the several buttons on his top, he took it off and headed for the sofa. The entire day he found himself doing things he never would've before, and this was no exception. After getting comfortable, he began to think more of Ryuk, pushing away all thoughts of a brunette who had become the ruler of the world. At once, he began to stroke himself like a unabashed man.

The one thing he hadn't counted on was seeing the real Ryuk in front of him, gazing at his nether region. Rather than becoming flustered, Mikami decided to play along and give Ryuk what he seemed so interested in. He lowered his pants and boxers, showing off his sex organ. It still didn't appear as if Ryuk was turned off by the idea, which he supposed was a good thing. Mere seconds had gone by before he felt close to climaxing. However, just before he did, he noticed Ryuk's hand grasping him. " Ryuk!" he moaned. The need to climax was too great, but feeling Ryuk's hand on him was something he knew he had been asking for.

"Teru Mikami…" Ryuk whispered before leaning in and flicking his tongue over his erect member. Mikami moaned and tossed his head back. The Shinigami chuckled and repeated the same action, this time bringing his other hand and placing it on his entrance. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

All Mikami could do was mumble something that even he wasn't sure made sense. He tried to relax when he felt Ryuk's fingers stretching him, but it was becoming too much and he wasn't sure he could hold on any longer. The preparation period went by quicker than he had expected, not that he objected. Looking up, he saw the question Ryuk hadn't asked on his face. Mikami had to admit that he was impressed by the compassion the Shinigami had. Part of him wasn't sure if Light would've done the same. Without wasting another moment, he nodded at Ryuk.

Ryuk grinned. A swift thrust inside him an Mikami knew that this was going to end well. Now his broken heart was being mended by the best medicine and Shinigami possible. The rocking of their bodies felt euphoric to him. It was when they were done that he wondered if Ryuk would reject his idea of being together. Though he didn't know all the rules to being a Shinigami, he hoped that being with a human was acceptable. Teru Mikami never would've thought that his love interest would've included gods of death, but he supposed it didn't matter.

"Love is love," he muttered as Ryuk placed him on his bed. If the Shinigami had heard him, he didn't say. All they did afterwards was lay in bed, hands touching.

* * *

End.


End file.
